


In the Light of Day (Absolution Remix)

by IreneADonovan



Series: Dreams and Delusions [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Dreams, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Sequel toIn the Night. Hank discusses the violent sexual dreams he's been having about Charles. Charles knows more about the dreams than Hank expects...





	In the Light of Day (Absolution Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arcapelago (arcanewinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanewinter/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Absolution](https://archiveofourown.org/works/818581) by [arcapelago (arcanewinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanewinter/pseuds/arcapelago). 
  * In response to a prompt by [arcapelago (arcanewinter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanewinter/pseuds/arcapelago) in the [xmen_remix_madness2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2018) collection. 



> WARNING! This story contains discussion of sexually violent dreams. READ WITH CAUTION!
> 
> When I chose to remix The Quiet Ones by a_q, I also read the follow-up, Absolution by arcapelago/arcanewinter. At that time, they hadn't entered Remix Madness, but once I saw they had, I knew I had to remix Absolution as well...

Hank's golden eyes were troubled as he stepped into Charles' study. “We need to talk.”

Charles set the journal he was reading aside. “Of course.”

“I can't stay here. It's not safe.”

“What do you mean?” Charles thought he knew, but he needed to hear it from Hank.

“No one is safe as long as I'm around.”

“Because of your new form?”

“No. Yes. Not exactly.”

“Could you be any _less_ specific?”

Hank almost smiled. Almost. Then he glanced away. “I, I've been having dreams. Disturbing dreams.”

As he'd expected. “I know, Hank.”

Hank couldn't have looked more shocked. “You know? How?”

“I'm afraid I've shared in them.”

Hank's blue skin flushed purple under the sparse fur of his cheeks. “What?”

“I've shared your dreams, Hank. They began a few weeks ago, yes?”

Hank had taken a step back. “Yes. Can you ever forgive me?”

“It is I who should be begging your forgiveness.”

“I _raped_ you.” Hank's voice was quiet but fierce.

“No, Hank. You took nothing I didn't freely give. Yet I knew how you would feel and I let it continue. That was so very wrong of me.”

“I hurt you. Why would you let me do that?”

“Do you see a mark on me?”

Hank shook his head.

“As to why, I suppose I could make up some bullshit about needing to be punished for messing things up so badly,but the truth is, for those few minutes, I can actually feel, and sometimes feeling pain is better than feeling nothing.”

Hank couldn't prevent a glance at Charles' legs.” But in my dreams, you're still paralyzed.”

“Not in my own,” he assured the younger man.

“Fascinating.” The scientist in Hank engaged. “We share a dream, yet our perceptions of reality within the dream differ. I wonder if there's a way to quantify that.”

“The unconscious mind is a slippery thing, especially when telepathy is involved.”

“Yes. Yes. Of course.” Hank looked downright excited.

Charles needed to bring him back to the matter at hand. “So what do you want to do about this?”

“This?”

“Our shared dreaming. Do you want it to stop?”

“Do you?”

Charles sighed. “I would miss those moments of sensation But if the dreams disturb you--”

“They disturb me. The idea that I would be – capable of such violence.”

“We are all beasts under the skin, Hank.” Charles thought for a moment. “The dreams, if they were less violent, would you wish them to continue? Or are you also disturbed by the notion of being with a man?”

Hank flushed again, but less deeply. “That part is about the only thing that didn't disturb me.”

Charles offered a gentle smile. “I can make the dreams stop, if you wish. Or if you prefer, the next time you come for me, I can guide the dream into something less violent.”

“Will that still work for you? Will you still be able to feel?”

“I think so. I suppose we'll find out.”

“I suppose.” Hank smiled shyly. “Until tonight, then.”

“Until tonight.”


End file.
